the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah
"This is all my fault. I let my emotions get in the way and because of that i'm a disgrace to my father and my siblings, a woman is dead and now my son is in danger" - Elijah to Michael Elijah '''is a fallen angel of heaven, who is the biological father of Nephilim Tim Sullivan. Previously one of God's most trusted and loyal Angels, Elijah fell in love with a Human called Mary which resulted in creating the first ever Nephilim. As mating with humans is against heaven's laws and death being the punishment, Elijah was forced to rebel and flee for 20 years. Personality Elijah's main personality trait is his ability to love. Ever since his creation, he has loved his fellow brethren angels unconditionally, as he pointed out to Michael. Before rebelling heaven, he was known to be extremely a loyal, honorable and highly respected angel He is the only angel in history to fall in love, when he met and fell in love with Mary, a human woman whom he gave up his angelic duty in order to spend the rest of his life with her. His love for his son Tim outweighs his love for anything, as when showed in the book when he basically risked his own life to protect his son. This further showed when he placed a undetectable spell on Tim, allowing even angels the inability to find his son until it was broken by witches. He also futher risked his life for Tim's own by going head to head with Michael which nearly resulted in his death. Living on Earth for 20 years has made Elijah cultured, especially in Music. As he said to Tim, Elijah is a massive fan of Rock Band The Police, when he played songs "Everything She Does Is Magic" and "Walking The Moon" in his car they drove. He also makes pop culture references relating to Star Wars and Harry Potter. Powers and Abilities Being a Grigori, a powerful class of angel, Elijah was an extremely powerful angel, having a high angelic status in heaven. He possesses abilities far greater than the average angel, and was rumored to be one of Heaven's greatest fighters. '''Superhuman strength - '''Elijah is possesses amazing power of strength, being incredibly much stronger than any human, and even stronger than the standard angel. Furthermore, he was able to easily kill two witches in a matter of seconds. He showed his high ranking as an angel when he overpowered one angel in combat and able to defeat two angels at once. However, he was easily overpowered and nearly beaten to death by his significantly older brother Archangel Michael. '''Superhuman senses - '''Elijah can see, hear, smell, touch and taste to an extraordinary degree, way greater than humans. '''Superhuman stamina - '''Elijah never tires, and does not need to eat, drink, breathe or sleep to survive. '''Telekinesis - '''An efficient telekinetic, he was able to throw witches away with a raise of his hand. He was also able to telekinetically rip the heart of a witch's body with a simple hand gesture, as well as able to close a door and lock it at the same time with just a thought. '''Telepathy - Elijah can communicate with others using his mind, but has stopped using this power due it makes a beacon in heaven. Teleportation - Elijah can transport himself and/or others almost anywhere on earth instantly, without occupying the space between. Dream manipulation - Elijah can enter the dreams of humans, and manipulate the dream to his own willpower. He used this power to communciate with his son, Tim. Immortality - Elijah is not affected by age, diseases or illnesses. He has existed before the dawn of time. Invulnerability - Elijah is impervious to all forms of harm, such as bullets, blades, fire, electric shocks, explosions, bombs and so on. Invisibility - As an angel, Elijah is naturally invisible and is imperceptible to the visual spectrum. Holy white light - Elijah is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of his hand, that can destroy most beings. His presence creates a holy white projection from his body. Reality warping - Elijah is able to alter reality, to a small extent, for instance he created a birthday cake out of thin air, for his one true love, Mary. Biokinesis - Elijah can manipulate the biology of humans simply by thought. By pointing his index finger, he induced great agonising pain on a warlock, forcing it to cough out large portions of blood. Healing factor - Elijah can instantly heal and recover from any damage that has been done to him, with the exception of injuries caused by supernatural means. However, it took time to heal from injuries done by Michael. Resurrection - Elijah can raise the dead. Healing - Elijah can heal the wound, disease or sickness of any human in a instant, through physical contact. He healed Tim's broken bones in his arm. 'Supernatural detection '- Elijah could see naturally invisible beings who are not in the visual spectrum, this includes reapers and spirits. Weaknesses '''Superior beings: '''Elijah can be harmed, overpowered, defeated and killed by other angels of his own kind. Michael, an Archangel and his superior, almost killed him. '''Magic: '''Elijah cannot be killed by magic but he is still susceptible to it. as he was imprisoned in a angel trapping spell by Ambrosia. Category:Characters